1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer, an electrolyte membrane for fuel cells including the polymer, an electrode for fuel cells including the polymer, and a fuel cell including at least one of the electrolyte membrane and the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to types of an electrolyte and fuel used, fuel cells can be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (“PEMFCs”), direct methanol fuel cells (“DMFCs”), phosphoric acid fuel cells (“PAFCs”), molten carbonate fuel cells (“MCFCs”), or solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFCs”).
PEMFCs operating at 100° C. or higher temperatures in non-humidified conditions, as compared to those operable at low temperatures, do not need a humidifier, and are known to be convenient in terms of control of water supply and highly reliable in terms of system operation. Furthermore, such high-temperature PEMFCs not requiring any humidifier may be more durable against carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning that may occur in fuel electrodes, and thus, a simplified reformer may be used therefor. Due to these advantages, PEMFCs operable at medium and high temperatures in non-humidified conditions are increasingly drawing attention.
Along with the current trends for increasing the operation temperature of PEMFCs as described above, fuel cells operable at medium and high temperatures are drawing more attention.
However, the electrolyte membranes developed so far do not display satisfactory ion conductivity and durability at medium and high temperatures. Thus, there remains a demand for the electrolyte membranes having improved ionic conductivity and durability.